Nadie Espera Para Siempre
by HowTheEthereal
Summary: "Está no es una historia, son fragmentos de borrosos recuerdos, de días que ya no reconozco y ni siquiera sé si aún extraño." Draco nos narra a través de una carta los últimos momentos compartidos con Harry y lo fugaz de su final.


Pensé que iba a funcionar Harry, luche tanto para tenerte, para que me observarás fijamente a los ojos y no hubiera rastro de repulsión en tú mirada, trate de combatir contra todos los monstruos que nos perseguían, contra tu desconfianza y severidad, contra tus palabras amargas que parecían reprochármelo todo. Pero me equivoque, el odio no puede deshacerse con estocadas de amor, es perpetuo e intachable y se queda clavado entre tus clavículas como una estaca fría, no podía pensar que siendo yo mismo podríamos funcionar, que tú de repente olvidarías el pasar de los años y para ti significaría algo más que una blanca figura recta y estirada de la cual simplemente no puedes evitar pasar.

Era demasiado grande para que pudiéramos ser libres, y para mí estaba bien mientras te mantuviera a mi lado, pero para ti la mentira fue tan grande que terminaste por creerla. Y yo te deje, porque estaba asustado de que pudiera empeorar las cosas, que te terminaras marchando para siempre y que jamás volvería a ver esos grandes ojos verdes tuyos, así que lo hice, aparte la vista y deje que lo hicieras una y otra vez, con cuenta chica se te cruzara, no importaba, solo cerraba los ojos y esperaba que regresaras a casa – esas que jamaste llamaste hogar– quitaras tus pantalones y te metieras a la cama.

Solías abrazarme y decir que el trabajo te había mantenido ocupado, pero olías a alcohol y lubricantes barato, a perfumes dulces y sobre todo a sexo. Era tu forma de torturarme, tu quería que supiera que estabas mintiendo, querías ver mi cara tratando de aparentar que todo estaba bien y que creía en tu palabra. Eras tan cruel Harry.

Las noches se volvieron más largas, las madrugadas se volvieron más consientes y los despertares más solitarios, cada vez te ibas más tiempo, días, semanas, meses, pero siempre te encargabas de volver, solo para ver que yo te seguía esperando, que seguía ahí como el mismo estúpido de siempre, anhelando tu presencia y las pocas migajas que tenias para ofrecerme.

De pronto diciembre llego y yo estaba preparando un pavo que nadie comería, puliendo cubiertos y sacando la vajilla, esperando por horas a que llegaras, te imaginaba con un regalo atravesando las puertas y pidiéndome disculpa, no importa si me dabas una tonta excusa como obsequio de esas que jamás te creería, no importa si llegabas tambaleándote y seis mujer en tu espalda, solo quería que llegaras y me miraras con esos ojos y yo juro que te hubiera perdonado todo. Pero el día pasó y el único regalo que quedo fue el tuyo que esperaba bajo la conífera.

Volví a verte el 3 de enero, mes y medio y lo primero que dijiste fue un "Hey Draco te ves como la mierda" solo pude mirarte en silencio y asentir. Dejaste tus llaves en la mesa, sacaste tu abrigo dejándolo en el perchero, te acercaste y me besaste, ocioso y desesperado, que podía hacer yo más que entregarme ante eso, la única luz escasa que recibía de tu cuerpo, era aferrarme o morir, estaba tan loco por ti y tú lo aprovechaste, me arrojaste al sofá y me sometiste hasta hacerme desaparecer.

Aún no era de mañana pero el frío termino por despertarme, observe tu silueta, bebías un café mientras fumabas, jamás te había visto fumar antes, parecías tan mayor, pero a la vez tan cansado y triste y no podía dejar de pensar que habías terminando haciendo estos últimos meses para verte tan deshecho, que tan mala había sido la vida para dejarte tan amargo.

Dije "no sabía que fumabas", no te molestaste ni en levantar la mirada, como había cambiado todo hasta llegar al punto que ya no te molestaras ni en ver mi rostro. Solo dijiste "sigue durmiendo aún es temprano", te deje pensar que lo haría, que pretendía creer que tu palabra era sincera, un triste nido en medio del invierno, eso fui para ti, una pequeña cabaña sucia en medio de la nada, una noche inestable dónde conseguir un refugio pero tan pronto como sol despertara, tan pronto como mi utilidad fuera cumplida, tus pasos fugases se marcharían y volviera a quedarme solo, esperando una vez más ser ocupado.

Tan solo cerré los ojos y espere, hasta que la puerta se abrió y tú te marchaste, sin conciencia alguna de cuánto dolía, era esclavo de mis propios sentimientos, de esos ojos verdes que de pronto se volvieron tiranos. Como sonriamos ambos que sería la última noche que compartiríamos, tan fugaz como dolorosa, tan pequeña y poco caso que aún me cuesta aferrarme a ese poco pedazo que me cediste, como apreciar ese último momento y olvidar, tan pobre y sórdida despedida.

Ese día llore, pero no arme un escándalo, solo deje que mis lágrimas empaparan mi rostro y se secaran, tan silencioso como pudo ser, tan suave como se pudo, pero tan estrepitosamente fuerte que solo pude quedarme acurrucado en el sofá y esperar.

Estuve dos meses en un estado de inconsciencia, como si todo se desvaneciera a mi alrededor, parecía más muerto que vivo, estaba en un pozo profundo, uno que no parecía tener fin y tan solo podía caer y caer. Pero Pansy llego al tercer mes, toco la puerta y entró a la fuerza, me obligó a bañarme y cenar, me acurruca entre las mantas y lloro conmigo. Acaricio mi pelo como lo hacía mamá, se sentía tan cálido, no paraba de decirme lo suave que era mi cabello, lo hermoso que era yo y que nada de ese dolor valía la pena, y yo solo podía escuchar su suave y voz y llorar, porque sabía que todo estaría bien.

Fue duro, pero me ayudó a recuperarme, a gritos y empujones, como una hermana severa pero con el afecto de una madre. Esa noche empaco mis cosas y me saco de esa casa, nos fuimos a Francia esa misma noche. Nunca quiso contarme cómo fue que me encontró, cómo supo que yo estaba ahí después de cuatro años sin comunicación pero de alguna forma termine resolviendo que fuiste tú, y quizás es la única cosa de la que siempre estaré agradecido.

Te ame con todo lo que pude, y ahora veo que jamás fue el momento ni el lugar, que jamás podrás perdonar mi pasado ni mis acciones, solía pensar que estaba todo bien si tú permanecías conmigo, que solo necesita ver esos ojos verdes para sentirme bien y completo, pero ahora veo que no, porque yo también quería que esos ojos me mirasen y sintieras estragos en tu pecho.

No sé si algún día podré perdonarte, pero quiero intentarlo, no guardó odio ni rencor, si no que siento una pena profunda, porque estás tan quebrado que no eres capaz de amar, no eres capaz de salir de aquella murallas que tú mismo construiste, eres prisionero de tu propia mente y porque no hubiera bastado con todo el amor del mundo para poder hacerte feliz, porque la persona que más odia camina siempre junto a tu lado y eres incapaz de dejarla ir.

Espero que algún día seas capaz de liberarte de tu propio odio y puedas ser feliz, seas capaz de olvidar y perdonar, de quitar todo el rencor de tu corazón. Y sobre todas las cosas que algún día puedas amar y ser amado, sentirte amado y cuidar y querer a esa persona como jamás pudiste hacerlo conmigo.

Sinceramente,  
D.M.


End file.
